User blog:Jamdodger/Vito Scaletta vs Cole Phelps vs Sean Devlin
In this eddition of Deadliest Fiction, 3 warriors will face off. Which 3rd person shooter will triumph in this triple threat shootout. Sean Devlin, the Irish mechanic who inspired the whole of Occupied France to overthrow their German invaders. Cole Phelps, the Marine turned LAPD cop who succsessfully solved the Black Dahlia murders Vito Scaletta, the Sicillian mobster who took on the Triads and his former boss and won. Who is deadliest? My personal edge goes to Sean Devlin he's a master of disguise and eliminated 50 Nazi generals during his time in Occupied France. Comment to give an edge to a warrior. Vito Scaletta's weaponry: Thompson 1928, Colt M1911 Special, Remmington 870 Field Gun, Mk2 Frag grenade Cole Phelp's weaponry: Thompson M1, 12 Gauge Pump Action Shotgun, M1 Garand, BAR Sean Devlin's weaponry: Silenced Sten, Kar98K rifle, Walther P38, Winchester M12, SIMMILATION Vito Scaletta, Joe Barbaro and 3 Vinci mobsters meet up with Leo Galante and Frank Vinci at the Mona Lisa where Leo and Frank explain that a rival gang led by Sean Devlin (who replaced the O'Neil Gang in Kingston) is planning to muscle in on Empire Bay and orders Vito and co to take out Sean's gang of former French resistance allies including Luc, Vittore, Skylar and Bishop. Meanwhile the Empire Bay police over hear the meeting and call for backup in the form of Cole Phelps and his partners, Hershall Biggs, Roy Earle, Stefan Bekowsky and Ralph Dunn, to intercept this gang war before it gets out of hand. Vito, Joe and the 3 mobsters drive to the Hill of Tara, a tavern that Sean and his gang frequents and one of the mobsters tosses a frag grenade inside, everyone in the bar run for cover but Luc gets killed in the blast radius. Skylar takes cover behind the bar and fires her Sten at the grenade wielding mobster killing him instantly. Meanwhile Vito and Joe try to go round the back way while the remaining Vinci mobsters use their Thompson 1928s to lay down supressive fire on Sean's gang, however Cole Phelps and his crew arrive and Ralph Dunn shoots one of the Vinci mobsters with his shot gun while the remaining Vinci mows down Ralph before running to warn Vito and Joe. Cole, Hershall, Roy and Stefan head closer to the Hill of Tara before Vittore snipes Roy with his Kar98k, Stefan blind fires his BAR and takes out Skylar while Bishop scares off Hershall and Cole with Winchester shots. While Vito tries to pick the lock on the side entrance, Joe and the last Vinci mobster distracts Roy and Cole with gunfire but Hershall gets a lucky shot with his M1 Garand and snipes the Vinci mobster. Bishop stops firing and lures Stefan closer into the bar before blasting Stefan with his winchester shotgun. Bishop and Sean leave the bar to chase off the rest of Cole's squad, leaving Vitorre to guard the tavern just as Vito manages to pick the side door lock and blast Vitorre in the back with his Remmington 870 Field Gun. Hershall snipes Bishop with his last M1 Garand shot then reloads, however this gives Joe time to shoot Hershall with his Colt M1911 Special. Cole lays down automatic M1 Thompson fire on Joe, killing him and starts to chase Sean Devlin. Sean runs into a nearby alley way and tricks Cole into spraying his last Thompson rounds, and shoots Cole with his Walther P38. Vito, whom at this point discovers Cole's Police car decides to sell it to Mike Bruski however he sees that Sean has noticed him and Vito hides behind Cole's car. Sean runs towards the car unaware of Vito's Remmington 870 and Vito comes out of cover and blasts Sean with his 870. Vito celebrates his victory by stealing Cole Phelps' car and sells it to Mike Bruski for $450.00. He then informs Frank and Leo that although they were succsessfull, Vito was the only survivor. WINNER: VITO SCALETTA Expert's opinion This was one of the closest match ups yet, but while Sean had combat experience from France, and Cole had the most training, it was Vito's knowledge of the area that won the day. The fact that Vito had lived in Empire Bay for such a long time he knew the layout for a long time, much longer than Cole Phelps and Sean Devlin did combined! Category:Blog posts